


Going to Excess

by DaronwyK



Series: What if... HP Drabbles & Short Stories [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Portkeys, romantic vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/DaronwyK
Summary: Sometimes a wizard just needs to spoil his witch.





	Going to Excess

**Author's Note:**

> AU - Lucius saves Hermione’s life at the Battle of Hogwarts and she advocates for him to receive clemency. They start dating two years after the war. This Story is set in 2001, three years after the war.

 

o.o.O.o.o

 

Hermione got into her office early, wanting to get a jump on the morning’s reports. Only two years out of her NEWTs and she had been named the Under Secretary for the Department of Magical Education. Lord Marcus Travers had been her greatest advocate and she had learned a lot from the wizard, the first thing being that in the Ministry there were many ways to get your point across. Her habit of battering people over the head with facts until they saw it her way, while effective, could be a little off-putting, particularly around budget time. She was learning how to play the game of give and take that seemed to fuel the Ministry.

 

Her position involved a great deal of collaboration with Minerva, and she couldn’t deny that the opportunity to go and have tea with the Headmistress once a week was her favourite perk of the job. She pressed her hand to the office door and the wards smoothly yielded to the familiar caress of her magic. A casual flick of her wand lit the lamps and opened the drapes over her windows, shedding a pool of light over the wrapped gift sitting in the middle of her blotter.

 

“Lucius…” She laughed to herself and walked over to her desk, sliding into her seat with a smile playing across her lips. Quickly checking the gift for any nasty enchantments out of habit, she picked it up. It was small, only about half the size of a shoebox and wrapped in vibrant, metallic purple paper. An elaborate white bow crowned the lid and with nimble fingers she opened it. There was a folded sheet of parchment on top of the pale purple tissue paper.

 

She lifted the paper to her nose and breathed in the familiar scent of Lucius’ cologne, savoring it for a moment before opening the letter.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I cannot believe it’s only been a year since you first accepted my invitation to dinner. When we are together, it feels as if we’ve been in each other’s lives for an eternity. I never would have thought it possible for anyone to fit so perfectly into my life, especially after losing Narcissa. I know that it hasn’t been easy, and you’ve had to shoulder most of the public outcry about our relationship. It’s terribly unfair, and you have no idea how much I wish I had the power to silence your detractors in a most permanent fashion. Sadly, for the moment at least, I must behave myself and adhere to the terms of my magical probation._

_Your impassioned defence of me for my actions during the Battle of Hogwarts gave me my freedom, but I hope you know that what I did that day was not to indebt you to me. In that moment, I only wished to protect you from Dolohov, as I wished I could have shielded you from Bellatrix that day in my home. I do not write this to upset you, but you never allow me to speak of these things and I feel that it needs to be said. You gave me my freedom back, and over the following year, I had the privilege of getting to know you beyond the previous constraints of our admittedly adversarial past._

_I watched you learning to move through our world, and found myself wanting to help you soar rather than see you stumble, as so many doubtlessly hoped you would. When I offered you my aide and you didn’t spurn it, I was intrigued. You, who had more reason to despise me than most, were willing to look beyond the past and see the good we could accomplish together. I will admit that I came to admire you as more than a colleague long before you consented to our first date. I honestly own that my feelings started changing the night we nearly came to blows over the first draft of your Lupin’s Law._

_In view of our first anniversary, I have arranged for you to have a few days respite from the office. Inside the box you will find a key, reading the inscription on it will activate the Port Key. As well as being your means of transportation, it will also open the rooms I have taken the liberty of arranging for us. Our reservation is at the Hotel Danieli, which overlooks the Riva degli Shiavoni. While primarily a muggle hotel, it is owned by a wizard and he has kindly reserved the best suite for us. The port key will take you to a private garden behind Dandolo Palace, where I will be waiting for you._

_You work much too hard, and you deserve a magical weekend away._

_Yours,_

_Lucius_

 

Hermione shook her head, it was unbelievably sweet. She sat the letter aside and uncovered an antique-looking golden key, about the size of her hand. _Dandolo Royal Suite_ was inscribed into the key, and it had a golden ribbon attached to the edge. She tapped the key against her lips as she considered his offer. The temptation to let him whisk her away was huge. Her eyes flicked to the pile of files on the corner of her desk and she was torn. She spotted a piece of paper, slightly out of alignment with the rest of the stack. She pulled it out and started laughing.

_Go to Italy. We can manage a week without you. ~ Marcus_

 

It seemed that Lucius had covered all his bases. Hermione stood and gripped the key firmly, before saying the pass phrase. There was a sharp hook behind her navel and she was ripped through space. There was an art to travelling by port key, but Hermione admitted that she had yet to master it. She stumbled as she touched down in the middle of a lavish, Italian garden. A pair of firm hands caught her, helping her find her feet.

 

“You really have no talent for that method of travel.” The rich baritone of Lucius’ voice wrapped around her. Carefully, he turned her around.

 

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him, unable to help smiling. “How long have you and Marcus been planning this?”

 

“A while.” He chuckled and slipped his wand out of a hidden pocket in his very nice, but entirely muggle, Armani suit. He transfigured her Ministry robes into a simple black sheath dress. “We’ll go shopping later so you have some things to wear.” He offered her his arm.

 

Hermione slipped her arm through his, walking with him towards the wrought iron gate that led into the hotel. “So, what exactly do you have planned?”

 

“I thought we might do some sightseeing, a little shopping, and perhaps dinner overlooking the canal?” Lucius chuckled. “We’re a stone’s throw from the Basilica, and I happen to know the curator of the Wizarding Collection and he’s agreed to allow you to view it.”

 

Hermione’s eye lit up. “People wait for years to gain permission to view the archive!”

 

“I am not people, Hermione.” He winked at her.

 

Hermione’s head swum a little at the mere thought of the priceless scrolls in the collection. It was one of the oldest magical archives on the continent, and second only to the collection in Budapest. The knowledge contained in those ancient texts was immeasurable and she was deeply touched that Lucius had taken the trouble to garner her a rare invitation to simply view it.

 

“Lucius, I don’t know what to say.”

 

“The expression on your face speaks for you,” he said as they entered the lobby of the hotel. It was decorated in lavish Venetian Gothic style, and he led her effortlessly through the old Dandolo Palace, up to the Royal Suite.

 

When they reached the gold-embossed door, Hermione fit the heavy golden key into the lock and a little flash of light unlocked it. The door swung open and revealed a space truly fit for Royalty. Hermione was rendered speechless as she stepped inside. She liked to think that she was a grounded young woman, unmoved by material things, but she was having a very hard time not letting her jaw hit the ground. The view from the windows caught her attention and she walked over, expensive rugs muffling the sound of her heels.

 

The splendor of Venice stretched out before her, illuminated by the brilliant sunlight. She could see the gondoliers on the canals, ferrying customers and goods around the city. The streets bustled with life and the architecture was completely breathtaking. She’d never seen anything so beautiful before.

 

“It’s a magnificent view, is it not?” Lucius said, coming to stand behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist, enclosing her in his embrace.

 

“I’ve never seen anything so beautiful,” she admitted softly. Her heart beat faster, feeling his breath teasing her skin. “You didn’t need to do all of this. I’d have been happy just to spend time with you.” Idly, her fingertips played along his forearm.

 

“Yes, I did.” He kissed her temple. “You are the most infuriatingly sensible witch I’ve ever known, did you know that? It’s practically impossible to spoil you.” He chuckled. “You work tirelessly at your job, sometimes I think if not for Marcus forcing you to leave at a reasonable hour, you’d sleep in your office most nights. I’ve seen you obsess over the smallest of details, simply because you were determined that the pending legislation had to be perfect. You give so much of yourself to everyone, but you’re quite resistant whenever anyone tries to take care of you.”

 

“I just don’t like to feel as if I’m a burden,” Hermione admitted, knowing that he wasn’t wrong. Whenever he bought her little gifts, she couldn’t help but feel guilty for accepting them. “You don’t need to buy my affections.”

 

“I know that, it’s something I love about you. You really couldn’t care if I didn’t have two knuts to rub together.” He squeezed her tighter for a moment. “Something you need to get accustomed to, is the fact that I enjoy spoiling you. I enjoy fine wines, good food, and nice things…and I want the witch I adore to have those same things,” Lucius explained and paused, moving back a moment. He turned her around and met her eyes. “Neither one of us are terribly good at expressing our feelings, but…will you indulge me, just this once?”

 

“Of course.” She nodded and searched his face for some indication of what he wanted to say.

 

“You’ve become incredibly important to me, Hermione. Not because you’re the Under Secretary to the Minister of Magical education, or because you are incontestably the brightest witch of the age. You’re important to me, because you are the witch I’ve come to love.” He reached out and stroked her cheek, needing her to understand that she was not just a political alliance. “I love the way you pace when you’re working out a problem in your head. I love the little annoyed expression that crosses your face when I interrupt your reading time. And I love the man you’ve forced me to become, to be worthy of you.” His grey eyes fairly shone with warmth, truth evident in his words.

 

“Lucius…” Hermione began softly, but she was silenced by a finger placed over her lips.

 

“Let me finish,” Lucius chided her, and then smoothly went down to one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. “Hermione Jean Granger, would you do me the honour of being my wife, flawed, wretched creature that I am?” As the box opened, it revealed a beautiful white-gold ring. The central stone was a fire opal, and it was surrounded by glittering diamonds.

 

Hermione felt tears rising in her eyes, but her throat was too tight to actual say anything. She merely nodded, offering him her hand.

 

Lucius slipped the ring over her finger and stood. “Imagine that, the indomitable Hermione Granger at a loss for words.” He chuckled softly, an affectionate smile on his lips.

 

“Shut up and kiss me,” she said, falling into his embrace. When they broke their kiss, she rested her head against his chest and let her eyes look over the rest of the suite. “Lucius, why are there two bedrooms?”

 

“I didn’t want to appear overconfident.” He chuckled.

 

She snorted. “You had me the moment you arranged for me to visit the Archive, and you knew it.” She leaned back and arched an eyebrow at him. Her fiancé just smiled somewhat smugly at her, confirming her words.

 

“So, would you like to do a little sightseeing today, or should I order room service?” Lucius asked, his hand stroking down her back.

 

“We have all week, and I doubt that Venice is going anywhere.” She winked at him.

 

“You are, of course, correct. Room service it is.” He chuckled and kissed Hermione’s hand, before walking over to the telephone.

 

Hermione watched him walk around the suite, and her heart swelled with happiness. If someone had told her three years ago that she’d be standing in Venice today, accepting a proposal from Lucius Malfoy, she’d have hexed them and likely had them committed to the Janus Thickey Ward. Now everything was different, and she realized that she wouldn’t change a single thing. He was right, neither of them were good at discussing their feelings, but he’d been willing to bare his heart to her today. Slytherins rarely took such risks, and that he’d trusted her not to crush his hopes, meant more than he could possibly understand.

 

~Fin~  


End file.
